


Fingers Tracing Love

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompthands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp





	Fingers Tracing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a drabble fluff kind of mood. Hope everyone enjoys.

It has been a long couple of weeks, mission after a mission with barely any rest in-between.  Steve was tired and a bit stiff earlier but it was nothing that a good nap and a shower couldn’t fix and that is still odd to him sometimes.  He can remember how it was before the serum, where no amount of sleep could fix his exhaustion from coughing all night and there wasn’t warm enough water to soothe his aches.  Things have changed a lot since then, both him and the world and Steve is still adjusting to a lot of them but for the most part things are ok. They finally have a break now, they took a long nap together and then showers and Steve is currently in Clint’s living room, in sweat pants and a soft t-shirt, flipping through channels as he waits for Clint to come out.

It doesn’t take that long till Clint walks into the living room. His hair is still a bit damp, sticking out randomly, and he is dressed very similarly to Steve himself,  even wearing one of Steve’s t-shirts. It is a little big on him but Steve likes the look of his clothes on Clint, likes that they are at the point where Clint feels comfortable just borrowing one of Steve’s shirts.  He gives Steve a bit of a grin as he comes forward and when he sits down, Steve can smell his soap and shampoo and leans in a bit close to him.

“Do you want to do anything today?”

Clint asks and Steve just gives a little shrug.

“Not anything that involves leaving the apartment. Figured we can order some take out in a bit, just laze around. Sound good to you?”

“That sounds amazing. This is why we work so well.”

Clint says this with a smile and Steve teases a bit right now.

“Because we give in to each other’s laziness?”

“Something like that.”

Clint says this and then leans in, brushes a kiss against Steve’s lips and it is so very easy to return it so he does.  He wraps arms around Clint as he does so, hands settling on Clint’s back and even though the shirt is a little big it still rides up just a  bit and there is a strip of bare skin there.  Steve feels the warmth of Clint’s skin and he starts drawing little circles there, fingertips pressing down gentle.  Clint pulls back with a little gasp and Steve smiles at it.

“Like that?”

He asks and Clint just gives a little nod before letting  Steve claim his mouth again.  The kisses are good and Steve keeps rubbing the little circles against that little strip of skin until he decides that he needs more canvas to work with and takes Clint’s shirt off him.  The little circles turn into bigger ones and even words, sweet ones that he hasn’t quite worked up to saying out loud yet but he can do this. Clint doesn’t mind the tracing , deepens their kisses and even works his fingers over Steve’s own back once his shirt goes to the floor as well.  They do eventually do more than kissing, make their way to the bedroom even, take their time in a way that they haven’t been able to for a while. They end up ordering takeout a bit later than first planned but it is worth it.


End file.
